3 Podsumowanie
Lion - '''No hejka witajcie w 3 podsumowaniu. W tym odcinku odpadnie kolejna osoba wybrana przez przegranych. Ale najpierw zobaczmy tych którzy już głosowali. '''Lion - '''Powitajmy Ezekiela, Sierrę, Blainley, Bricka , Evę, Bridgette, Codiego, Zoey, Trenta, Owena i Staci. '''Lion - '''Tak na marginesie Owen został już wyleczony. A dzisiaj do naszego studia przyjdą Jo, Kelzina, Sam, Alejandro, DJ, Leshawna i Lightning. '''Lion - Najpierw przywitajmy naszą zagorzalą fankę czyli Jo ! Jo - 'Chcesz oberwać lalusiu ? '''Lion - '''Jak się czujesz po odejściu z programu ? '''Jo - '''To przez tą grubą Staci, czy wygładam ci na brutalną ?! '''Lion - '''Spokojnie Jo, dostaliśmy od studia najnowszą grę - prawda albo kowadło. '''Jo - '''Co to za jakaś bzdura ?! '''Lion -' Żadna bzdura. Pierwsze pytanie czy...... 'Jo - '''Czemu nade mną wisi to kowadło ? '''Lion - '''A więc pierwsze pytanie czy według ciebie sprawiedliwie odpadłaś z programu ? '''Jo - '''Co to za durne pytanie, spadam stąd ! '''Lion - '''Jo, zaczekaj masz jeszcze szansę wybrać kogo chcesz wywalić !!! '''Jo - '''Serio ? '''Lion - '''No na prawdę. '''Jo - '''Dobra to zostanę ale już mi nie zadawaj więcej pytań. ''W stronę Jo leci kowadło, ale na szczęście robi unik. 'Jo - '''A to za co ? '''Lion - '''Sczerze ? '''Jo - '''No ??? '''Lion - '''Nie wiem. '''Jo - 'Ło, dajcie wy mnie spokój. 'Lion - '''No dobrze, a więc teraz na scenę zapraszam Kelzinę. '''Kelzina - '''Gzie ta Lindsiotka ????!!!! '''Lion - '''Kelzina, uspokój się, nie ma jej tu ! '''Kelzina - '''Kłamiesz !!!!!!! '''Lion - '''Kelzina, radzę ci uważaj na kowadło. '''Kelzina - '''Jakie znowu.......... '''Lion - '''Tak to jest kowadło. '''Kelzina - '''Co wy chcecie mnie zabić ??!! '''Lion - '''Przejdźmy do pytania pierwszego. '''Kelzina '- O Matko Lindsiotko ! 'Lion - '''Ona naprawdę zwariowała. '''Kelzina - '''Ja ? '''Lion - '''Mniejsza o to pokaze ci jeden klip. ''(klip) '''Cameron: '''Nareszcie wygraliśmy ,ale trzeba uważać nas jest coraz mniej. '''Harold - '''Masz rację nie poddamy się ! '''Tyler - Ciekawe jak tam u Lindsay ? Harold - Niech zgadnę zakochałeś się w niej ? Tyler - 'Tak, może i jest trochę głupia no ale podobnie jak ja. ''(klip) 'Kelzina - '''Grrrrrr. '''Lion - '''I jeszcze jeden. ''(klip) 'Samanta - '''A więc tak dzisiaj wygrali Europejczycy. '''Tyler - '''Juhuuuu. To dla ciebie Lindsay !!! ''Lindsay zarumieniła się. (klip) '''Kelzina - '''Tyler to mój chłopak, tylko mój !!!!!! ''Kelzina zaczyna przewalać fotele, potem stanęła na czterech łapach i próbowała uciec, ale ochrona ją złapała'.'' 'Lion - '''No dobra, to Kelzine powiemy na razie pa, naszym kolejnym uczestnikiem jest Sam ! ''Sam wchodzi z grą, prawie nie zauważając Liona. 'Lion - '''Hejka Sam co tam u ciebie słychać ? ''Sam nie odpowiedział na pytanie bo się bardzo wciągnął w grę. 'Lion - '''Sam, Dakota przyszła. '''Sam - '''Gdzie ? '''Lion - 'Żartowałem, ok chłopie czy możesz na chwilę tą grę odłożyć. 'Sam - '''Nie. '''Lion - '''Ale S....... '''Sam - '''Cicho nie widzisz ,że gram. '''Lion - '''No dobrze, chcesz już skończyć Sam ? '''Sam - '''Z wielką chęcią, dzięki. '''Lion - '''No dobra, naszym kolejnym gościem jest Alejandro. '''Alejandro - '''Witajcie. '''Lion - '''Jak sie czujesz po tym jak wyeliminowała cię Heahter ? '''Alejandro - '''Na pewno nie dobrze. '''Lion - '''No ok, oprócz ciebie Heather wykopała też Lightninga, który ostatnio odpadł, teraz cki pokażę jak. ''(klip) '''Azjaci Justin - '''Powoli nas tamci doganiają ! '''Lightning - Co ??!! Szybko psy ! Nie możemy przegrać ! (pokój zwierzeń) Heather - 'Teraz specjalnie zrobię żebyśmy przegrali, powiedz pa pa Lightning, bo dzisiaj wylecisz. ''Heather celowo poluzowuje koło i Azjaci stoją w miejscu. 'Lightning - '''Co sie dzieję, my stajemy ?! '''Zendaria - '''Koło się oderwało. '''Dakota - '''Teraz to już przegramy i to z kretesem.... ''(klip) 'Lion - '''I tak to było. '''Alejandro - '''Jestem ciekaw ile przez nią osób odpadnie ? '''Lion - '''Trochę icj eszcze na pewno będzie. '''Lion - '''No ok pora może na prawda albo młot. Chwila dosałem kartke od producenta, mam pokazać tę wieokonferencję, więc bardzo proszę oto ona : ''(wideokonferencja) 'José '- O, dzień obry Al, coś nie tak Alku, o Al. 'Alejandro - '''José, uspokój się !! '''Carlos - '''Hej Al ! '''Alejandro - '''Jestem Alejandro !!! '''José - '''Och nasz mały Al jest zazdrosny. '''Alejandro - '''Lion, wyłącz to !!!! ''(wideokonferencja) '''Lion - '''Coś taki zdenerwowany Al. '''Alejandro - 'Ja nie jestem Al !!! '''Lion - '''No dobrze, pora już na kolejną osobę, powitajmy DJa !!! '''DJ - '''Hejka Lion. '''Lion - '''Hej DJ, jak się czujesz po tym jak zrezygnoałeś z programu ? '''DJ - '''Czuję się świetnie, teraz wiem ,że postąpiłem źle. '''Lion - '''Wiesz ,że jak nie ty to by odpadł Mike. '''DJ - '''Wiem ,a właśnie masz pozdrowienia od Mikea. '''Zoey - '''Naprawdę ? '''DJ - '''Tak. '''Zoey - '''Och, jaki on słodki. '''Lion - '''Masz rację ,a tak naprawdę nie szkoda ci tych pieniędzy DJ ? '''DJ - '''Na pewno szkoda. '''Lion - '''No dobrze, chyba jesteś prawdomówny, więc nie będzie kowadła. '''DJ - '''Dzięki. '''Lion - '''No ok, pora powitać kolejne i ostatnie osoby, ale najpierw jedna z nich czyli Leshawna !! '''Leshawna - '''No cześć ludziska. '''Lion - '''Jak się czujesz po tym odcinku jak cię weliminowała Anne Maria ? '''Leshawna - '''Okropnie, sądzilam ,że odpadnie Izzy lub Noah ,ale ja ? '''Lion - '''A jak myślisz przez kogo przegraliście ? '''Leshawna - '''Chyba przez Izzy, nie wiadomo co ona tym psom nagadała. '''Lion - '''W sumie prawda, chciałabyś ,żeby dzisiaj odpadła Anne Maria ? '''Leshawna - '''Z ogromną przyjemnością, ale też szkoda mi drużyny. '''Lion - '''Nie chciałbym ci robić przykrości, ale pora na kowadło elektryczny fotel. '''Leshawna - '''A nie kowadło ? '''Lion - '''Przykro mi to nie ja tylko producenci. '''Leshawna - '''Dobra i co dalej ? '''Lion - '''Czy nadal czujesz miłość do Harolda ? '''Leshawna - '''Co to za pytanie ? '''Lion - '''To czujesz czy nie ? '''Leshawna - '''Yyyyyyy trudno powiedzieć. ''Leshawnę poraził prąd. 'Leshawna - '''A to za co ? '''Lion - '''Takie są reguły, no dobrze możesz zejść bo pora na ostatnia osobę czyli Lightninga ! '''Lightning - '''Shi-bam. Hejka !! Tu wasz Lightning !! '''Lion - '''Jak się czujesz po ostatnim odcinku ? '''Lightning - '''To przez tego babochłopa, to on/ona mnie wyeliminowało. '''Lion - '''Sądziłeś ,że odpadnie Dakota ? '''Lightning - '''No oczywiście. '''Lion - '''No dobrze pora na klip który na pewno tobą wstrząśnie. ''(klip) '''Azjaci Justin - '''Powoli nas tamci doganiają ! '''Lightning - Co ??!! Szybko psy ! Nie możemy przegrać ! (pokój zwierzeń) Heather - 'Teraz specjalnie zrobię żebyśmy przegrali, powiedz pa pa Lightning, bo dzisiaj wylecisz. ''Heather celowo poluzowuje koło i Azjaci stoją w miejscu. 'Lightning - '''Co sie dzieję, my stajemy ?! '''Zendaria - '''Koło się oderwało. '''Dakota - '''Teraz to już przegramy i to z kretesem.... ''(klip) 'Lion - '''I tak to było. '''Lightning - '''To przez tego babohłopa przegraliśmy, sądziłem ,że przez Dakotę ! '''Lion - '''No cóż Heather jest taka sprytna, że nawet nie wywaliła Dakoę tylko ciebie. '''Lightning - '''W kolejnym sezonie na pewno wygram, zobaczycie. '''Lion - '''Może........zobaczymy. '''Lion - '''No dobrze nadszedł ten moment kiedy zagłosujcie na przegranych, piloty w dłoń i głosować. Aha i jeszcze jedno głosują wszyscy oprócz Lightninga. '''Lightning - '''Czemu beze mnie ? '''Lion - '''Dowiesz się później. ''1 min. później 'Lion - '''Zobaczmy kto na kogo zagłosował. Głosowanie Jo - Cameron Kelzina - Lindsay Sam - Anne Maria Alejandro - Heahter DJ - ? Leshawna - Anne Maria '''Lion - '''DJ czemu na nikogo nie głosowałeś ? '''DJ - '''Bo wszystkich lubię. '''Lion - '''No ok ,a teraz zagłosujcie na zwycięską drużynę ''1 min. później 'Lion - '''Spójrzmy kto na jaką drużynę zagłosował. Głosowanie Jo - Australijczycy Kelzina - Europejczycy Sam - Azjaci Alejandro - Australijczycy DJ - Amerykanie Południowi Leshawna - Amerykanie Południowi '''Lion - '''No dobrze Lightning teraz wybierz zwycięska drużynę spośród Australijczyków ,a Amerykanów Południowych. '''Lightning - '''Chyba wybieram Australijczyków. '''Lion - '''A teraz wybierz osobę zagrożoną z tej drużyny w której jest wyeliminowana osoba. '''Lightning - '''Wybieram..................Dakotę. '''Lion - '''A to oznacza ,że odpada Heather ? '''Lightning - '''No nareszcie będzie miała za swoje, za to ,że zadarła z Lightningiem. '''Lion - '''No ależ zaskakujący odcinek ,a teraz może najpierw przenieśmy sie do samolotu. 'W samolocie Zoi - 'Dostałam wiadomość od Liona, ktry dzisiaj prowadił podsumowanie. '''Moli - '''Dzisiejszą drużyną która wygrywa są..................Australijczycy !! '''Courtney - '''Jeest ! '''Duncan - '''No nareszcie. ''Z tego wrażenia Duncan i Courtney się pocałowali. 'Duncan - '''Yyyyyyyyy. ''Courtney się zarumieniła. 'Samanta -' To było dziwne ,a dzisiaj przegrywają.............Azjaci ! '''Zendaria - '''Znowu ? '''Heather - '''Już po mnie. '''Eliminacja '''Moli - '''Witajcie Azjaci na waszej drugiej z rzędu eliminacji. '''Zoi - '''Pierwszą piankę otrzymuje Justin. '''Samanta - '''Drugą Zendaria. '''Moli - '''A ostatnią...............Dakota !! '''Heather - '''Tak też sądziłam. '''Justin - '''Pa pa Heather. '''Heather - '''Do widzenia. '''Samanta - '''Pa Heather. '''Moli - '''No i tak skończyło się nasze eksytujące podumowanie. Zapraszam do kolejnego odcinka. Kategoria:Odcinki Świata Totalnej Porażki